While one is engaged in any of various activities, whether occupational, vocational or recreational, the need often exists for a caddy apparatus to provide effortless transport of and ready access to, the necessary tools of the trade, devices or accessories associated with the chosen activity. Convenience is paramount and the apparatus should be extremely lightweight and portable while providing quick, effortless access to or accommodation of the articles needed by the user.